Anime Fighting Jam
Anime Fighting Jam was originally a flash game created by Flash Wing, as it featured only six characters in a cutesy, chibi-like style. This version I'm talking about is a said game idea that's for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, and Xbox 360 consoles. Unlike the flash version, the actual console version is published by Capcom and developed by Arc System Works. The graphics and character sprites are no longer chibi-styled but instead mixing 2-D and 3-D visuals together. Also, the characters playable are those from the likes of Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Soul Eater, Dragon Ball Z, and Death Note. This game includes Arcade, Story, Versus, Time Attack, Training, Options, and Online Tournament modes. Each character has his/her own specific storyline and has to fight nine opponents in story mode. All the illustrations were mainly done by Hiroaki Hashimoto and Yuuki Katou, and the opening with animation by Madhouse. Speaking of which, the music is composed by Satoshi Ise and Michiru Yamane. Gameplay While playing, one can notice that a character plays in rounds that are called "bouts". The announcer (Emiri Kato) uses this as one example: "Thy clash in justice and destruction! Bout one, fight it out!". While the gameplay is most identical to the Guilty Gear series, there are fewer exceptions: some including the different styles of battle mechanics known simply as "-zeo". Zeoes are different fighting styles you can choose before selecting a character. In other words, The zeo term comes into five different tactics: A-Zeo (defensive strategy), N-Zeo (offensive strategy), T-Zeo (speed strategy), D-Zeo (endurance strategy), and even X-Zeo (Destruction Super strategy). The character roster and its characters are organized according to their respective anime brands. A simplified three-button attack system is used to make it easier for up and coming fighting game fans. Each character can use their own special attacks and the player him/herself can execute them along with standard attacks to use devastating combos. There is a gauge every time a person is fighting an opponent on each side of the lower left and right screens called the "Destruction Special Gauge", which each character has three Destruction Super attacks and one Final Destruction. A Destruction Super usually costs one or two levels while a Final Destruction is only active when the player or the opponent is extremely close to losing. For fans of Blazblue, Tekken, and Capcom vs SNK 2, this game will make you unleash your inner otaku spirit! List of Characters ﻿Naruto Shippuden Universe *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Sai *Rock Lee *Might Guy *Neji Hyuga *Deidara *Sasori *Pain *Konan *Hidan *Kakuzu *Zetsu *Tobi/Madara Uchiha *Shino Aburame *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari *Hinata Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka *Chiyo *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Orochimaru *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Killer Bee *Kabuto Yakushi *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Karin *Suigetsu Hozuki *Jugo *A *Ino Yamanaka *Asuma Sarotobi *Ten-Ten *Minato Namikaze Dragon Ball Z Universe *Goku *Gohan (Kid, Teen, and Adult) *Krillin *Piccolo *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Yamcha *Tien *Cell *Frieza *Tarble *Goten *Kid Trunks *Hatchiyack *SS4 Gogeta *Janemba *Broly *Omega Shenron *Chiaotzu *Roshi *Hercule Soul Eater Universe *Maka Albarn *Soul Eater Evans *Black Star *Shinigami *Frankenstein *Crona *Blair Death Note Universe *Light Yagami/Kira *Ryuk *Rem *L/Hideki Ryuga/Ryuzaki Bleach Universe *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryuu Ishida *Renji Abarai *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihouin *Hollow Ichigo *Ganju Shiba *Orihime Inoue *Kisuke Urahara *Ulquiorra Cifer *Grimmjow Jeagerjaques *Nnoitra Gilga *Yammy Llargo *Szapelaporro Granz *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Shuhei Hisagi *Gin Ichimaru *Byakuya Kuchiki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Izuru Kira *Ayon *Muramasa *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Kenpachi Zaraki *Sosuke Aizen *Rangiku Matsumoto *Dark Rukia *Jushiro Ukitake *Soi Fon *Kaname Tosen *Saijin Komamura *Shinji Hirako *Coyote Starrk *Tia Harribel *Tensa Zangetsu *Isshin Kurosaki *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Zommari Leoux *Shusuke Amagai *Ryusei Kenzaki *Rusaburo Enkogawa *Hanza Nukui *Makoto Kibune Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:Flash Games Category:Action Category:Fighting Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover